The last birthday
by SiPi-fan
Summary: En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Gokudera, né le neuf septembre et publiée en retard, évidemment... Initialement, j'avais écrit novembre, pas de ma faute, j'ai été mal informée les amies ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, mes plus plates excuses...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Yama x Goku.

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas de mon fait, le climat de guerre non plus. En conclusion tout ceci appartient légitimement à Amano Akira.

Note inutile et anecdotique d'auteur crétin : « Tiens, c'est l'anniversaire de Gokudera aujourd'hui, ça mérite bien un petit Yama-Goku. » C'est ainsi que je me suis faite couillonner (en toute poésie) et que j'ai dû écrire ce qui suit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Conservant précautionneusement l'équilibre précaire du fraisier qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, Yamamoto ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Gokudera. L'ayant refermé, il entonna avec entrain une chanson d'anniversaire en anglais à l'attention de son petit ami, lequel brillait par son absence, lui qui d'ordinaire attendait son retour en lisant sagement sur le canapé. Yamamoto connaissait la manière exacte dont il repliait ses jambes, la nuance sérieuse dans ses yeux gris-vert derrière ses lunettes, l'air attentif et noble de son visage, la distinction de ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval hâtive ; une myriade infinie de détails en vérité qui apportaient avec leur souvenir une vague de tendresse. Sans cesser de chanter, Yamamoto déposa le gâteau sur la table de la cuisine avec toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui ôta jusqu'à la possibilité même de respirer_.

Premier anniversaire

Yamamoto avait affiché toute la journée sa nonchalance enjouée coutumière, l'avait embrassé de la même façon honteusement expansive devant tout le monde lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoints, avait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il cédât pour déjeuner avec lui sur le toit de Namimori, l'avait étreint sensuellement au moment de rentrer, avait été plus fidèle à lui-même et à leurs habitudes que jamais. Pourtant, c'était son anniversaire.

Au fond, Gokudera s'en voulait d'attacher de l'importance à un détail aussi futile. Il savait par avance que Yamamoto oublierait, mais l'infime part plus optimiste que lucide en lui n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer le contraire.

Au sortir de la douche, détaillant âprement le reflet humide et nu que lui renvoyait le miroir de sa chambre, il nota combien l'expression de sa déception s'étalait sur son visage en un mélange subtil de dépit et de résignation. Il se détourna pour s'essuyer et s'habiller. Ce soir, Yamamoto avait un match qu'il ne voulait pas manquer, car il était conscient de l'importance que cela avait pour lui.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il retrouva son petit-ami, il ne put réprimer totalement son envie violente d'être n'importe où ailleurs. Yamamoto arborait son sourire familier d'avant-match, lumineux et dévoré d'impatience. Plus que jamais Gokudera eut l'impression que le baseball comptait plus que lui dans la vie de son amant, et le sentiment de mépris pour lui-même qui découla de la jalousie provoqué par ladite impression renforça son désir d'être seul, dans un lieu autre qu'un stade, entouré de filles qui hurlaient le nom, voir le prénom du garçon qu'il aimait avec plus d'enthousiasme que ce dont il serait jamais capable.

Il ne rata aucune des actions de Yamamoto, observa avec un soin distant les muscles qui roulaient à travers son maillot, la concentration peinte sur son visage et ses gestes puissants et sûrs qui confirmaient à chaque minute écoulée son indéniable talent. L'insécurité refit surface, cette certitude de n'être pas celui qui convenait à Yamamoto, trop intellectuel et trop froid, bien loin du caractère vivant et sportif de son amant.

Mécaniquement, il gagna le vestiaire dans le but de féliciter Yamamoto pour ses performances, part conséquente de leur victoire, et de s'excuser auprès de lui d'une migraine telle qu'il devait rentrer immédiatement. Il s'assit dans un coin, indifférent à l'atmosphère bruyante et échauffée, observa impassiblement les accolades et les rires des joueurs. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Yamamoto l'enlaçait, sa peau encore chaude de la douche et embaumant délicieusement le savon. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » annonça-t-il après l'avoir relâché, sans laisser le temps à Gokudera de dire quoi que ce fût. Aussi ce dernier le suivit-il docilement, convaincu que Yamamoto allait l'entretenir sur le baseball, attendant le moment propice pour s'éclipser.

Ce fut avec un étonnement mêlé d'agacement qu'il se vit conduire à la demeure d'un membre de l'équipe chez lequel se déroulait une fête monumentale pour célébrer la réussite du match. Seulement, sans même prendre le temps de boire le moindre verre ou de saluer quiconque, Yamamoto l'entraina au fond du jardin, au bord d'une piscine dont il expliqua l'inoccupation par une féroce interdiction des parents de leur hôte de l'utiliser. « Mais Matsuda m'a donné l'autorisation privilégiée de désobéir, il sait combien je suis raisonnable » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur. Gokudera acquiesça platement. Il sentait la migraine mensongère devenir progressivement une réalité. Sincèrement, il voulait que Yamamoto le baisât rapidement pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et que s'achevât cette pénible journée.

Yamamoto se racla la gorge, semblant subitement gêné et il se pencha pour attraper une poche en plastique noire.

« Eh bien, j'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui te ferait plaisir, alors j'ai demandé conseil à une vendeuse. Elle a dit que le gâteau au chocolat à la française était une valeur sûre » déclara-t-il en ôtant la superbe pâtisserie de son emballage. Il planta dessus seize bougies qu'il alluma lentement et emplit deux flûtes en verre d'un champagne, également français, dont la bouteille était plongée dans un seau à glaçons. Il tendit la sienne à Gokudera, qui nota à la lueur des bougies que Yamamoto paraissait remarquablement peu à l'aise et qui sentait la joie enfler dans sa poitrine, dissipant la surprise.

« Bon anniversaire » lança Yamamoto avant qu'ils trinquassent. Puis Gokudera l'embrassa avec toute la gratitude et toute l'intensité dont il était capable. Ce fut son compagnon qui recula le premier, délicatement, pour lui enjoindre de souffler ses bougies. « Fais un vœu. »

_Je voudrais vivre chacun de mes anniversaires à venir auprès de toi_.

Deuxième anniversaire

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? » demanda Gokudera en pointant un index accusateur sur l'étrange monticule blanc et crémeux qui reposait dans un plat bleu, sur la table de sa cuisine, là où aurait normalement dû se trouver son petit-déjeuner.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que des croissants » exposa Yamamoto. Se mettant derrière lui, il l'enlaça et embrassa son front. « Joyeux anniversaire ! » Gokudera retint un soupir d'irritation. « Je l'ai fait moi-même ! » poursuivit son petit-ami avec une fierté évidente. A titre personnel, il estimait que cette masse informe et sucrée n'était pas exactement le motif possible d'un quelconque orgueil, mais l'attention était touchante et il se garda de tout commentaire désagréable.

D'autant qu'il s'avéra, lorsque Yamamoto porta une cuillerée du gâteau à sa bouche avec un air suave et félin, que le goût était aussi appréciable que ne l'était pas son aspect. Alors qu'il déglutissait avec une lenteur de gourmet, Yamamoto mordilla doucement sa gorge, sa main droite allant chercher de sa confection à nouveau, tandis que l'autre s'égarait sous son tee-shirt.

Un quart d'heure hors du temps s'écoula alors où Yamamoto le nourrit et le masturba adroitement simultanément et l'orgasme de Gokudera fut couronné d'un baiser profond, le licencieux sportif découvrant la saveur de sa pâtisserie dans la bouche même de celui pour lequel il l'avait réalisée.

Troisième anniversaire

« Tarte tatin » déclara Yamamoto avec royauté et un accent rocailleux. Il déposa ladite tarte devant Gokudera et lui souhaita un _bon anniversaire_, également en français, qui fit brièvement sourire son destinataire. Lequel avait découvert la magie de cette spécialité dans une émission de cuisine, un jour d'accablant désœuvrement. Yamamoto avait dû la faire spécialement réaliser pour l'occasion, après la découverte décourageante qu'aucune pâtisserie des environs n'en vendait.

Il avait déjà offert à Gokudera les nouvelles lunettes qu'il convoitait depuis un mois, mais sans un gâteau, il aurait eu le sentiment de ne pas célébrer son anniversaire dignement. C'était en passe de devenir l'un de leurs rituels les plus importants et il adorait l'expression exquise que prenait Gokudera lorsqu'il mangeait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Elle éveillait en lui autant de désir que d'affection et son amour pour lui paraissait alors d'une évidence telle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être remise en question.

Quatrième anniversaire

Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, bercés par l'air épais et chaud qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et par les stridulations ininterrompues des grillons, et avaient mis cette insomnie à profit pour faire l'amour à s'en déchirer la gorge. A l'aube chacun de leurs muscles était noué, leurs dos douloureux de s'être trop cambrés, leurs lèvres gonflées de morsures et écarlates de baisers.

Les nuits de leur séjour en Italie, qui était amené à se prolonger deux jours encore, étaient toutes similaires, soit absolument dépourvues de repos.

« Hum, baise-moi encore » susurra Gokudera en embrassant le torse de Yamamoto. Il percevait la fatigue qui alourdissait ses membres et des pointes de douleur furtives qui venaient l'élancer, mais il les ignora résolument et glissa une main entre les cuisses hâlées de son petit-ami.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison » protesta Yamamoto d'une voix rendue rauque par les doigts graciles de Gokudera qui allaient et venaient avec une dextérité mâtinée de lenteur sur son pénis de nouveau raide.

« C'est mon anniversaire… » dit Gokudera et il ne lui offrit pas d'agréer, se penchant pour happer son sexe dans sa bouche infernale qui forcerait Yamamoto, une nouvelle fois, à noyer ses cris en mordant son oreiller. Il ne pouvait résister autrement au besoin impérieux d'exprimer son plaisir et, par là, de réveiller toute la famille de Gokudera par des bruits hautement inappropriés.

Sentant toutefois que le subterfuge de l'oreiller ne suffirait pas, il appuya obligeamment sur l'épaule soyeuse de son petit-ami, qui releva la tête avec un air indolent et détaché à son sens monstrueusement excitant, attendant qu'il s'exprimât.

« C'est… d'accord… Viens… »

Gokudera se permit un léger sourire suffisant de victoire que vint effacer un baiser langoureux et le sexe de Yamamoto voluptueusement plongé en lui. Laissant son amant rouler au dessus de lui et relever ses cuisses, il mut son bassin avec une langueur délectable qui les fit panteler de concert.

« On ira… chercher… ton gâ… gâteau… plus tard… » articula péniblement Yamamoto alors qu'ils vibraient de plaisir. Gokudera l'attira à lui pour goûter la chaleur dévastatrice de sa peau, le mouvement de ses muscles sous elle, son parfum sauvage et surtout, pour lui ravir un baiser qui manqua de peu de les asphyxier. Ce fut sa seule réponse.

Cinquième anniversaire

Eut égard au tee-shirt à la finesse incomparable que Gokudera lui avait ramené de son précédent séjour parisien, Yamamoto n'avait pas manqué d'acheter quelque chose en retour lors du voyage de deux semaines qu'ils avaient fait dans la capitale pour fêter leurs cinq ans de relation. Lorsque Gokudera découvrit la veste cintrée grise qu'il lui avait offerte, ses yeux brillèrent. Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Yamamoto pût lui faire un choix si excellent. Il le remercia d'un baiser et, aussitôt après, chercha son autre cadeau, au moins aussi réjouissant que le premier. Il constata rapidement qu'aucun gâteau ne se trouvait dans la pièce et son expression s'assombrit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea Yamamoto. Il secoua négativement la tête, le regard rivé sur ses doigts qui se crispaient sur le tissu satiné de son nouveau vêtement. L'angoisse d'avoir échoué dans sa recherche du cadeau idéal commença à envahir Yamamoto, insidieuse et fourbe. Puis il se souvint et se redressa en se frappant la tempe. Gokudera le fixait avec circonspection.

« Excuse-moi une minute. »

Il fonça à la cuisine d'où il ramena un magnum de champagne glacé et des macarons colorés disposés en une corolle alléchante dans un plat noir.

« J'ai un peu dérogé à la tradition du gâteau au sens classique, mais ils paraissaient tellement bons… »

Un sourire innocent fleurit sur ses lèvres et Gokudera le trouva atrocement séduisant. Réfrénant son envie d'allonger son amant sur le canapé et de faire se muer son ingénuité en plaisir, il décida d'assouvir un autre appétit en croquant délicatement dans un macaron à la framboise.

« Hayato ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es heureux ?

-Totalement. Merci.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Mais ne crois pas que cela justifie que tu aies oublié le dessert.

-Je sais. »

Et en guise de pardon, Yamamoto attrapa un macaron à la vanille qu'il porta aux lèvres de Gokudera.

« Tu es tellement sexy… »

Gokudera renonça. Il repoussa le plat, s'assit à califourchon sur son petit-ami et entreprit de le déshabiller.

Sixième anniversaire

« Ce serait peut-être mieux que je ne te regarde par manger… lâcha Yamamoto avec résignation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous avons parié avec les autres que ce serait un anniversaire sans sexe, et tu sais combien je te trouve excitant lorsque tu manges du gâteau…

-C'est vrai » répondit Gokudera avec un laconisme qui cachait mal sa déception.

Ce pari avait piqué leurs fiertés respectives au vif, cependant il songeait maintenant combien aurait été préférable qu'ils reconnussent n'être que des animaux constamment affamés l'un de l'autre. Il aurait voulu que Yamamoto lui fît l'amour avec cet instinct unique qui l'habitait le jour de son anniversaire, fougueusement et amoureusement.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de gagner, fit-il finalement remarquer.

-Je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse penser que je ne t'aime qu'avec ma queue, toi y compris, rétorqua Yamamoto.

-Je n'ai plus de raison de penser une telle chose depuis six ans, contra Gokudera, et ce n'est pas comme si _tu_ étais le seul à vouloir t'envoyer en l'air à la moindre occasion. »

Ils eurent un même sourire complice et les doigts de Yamamoto vinrent enlacer ceux de Gokudera. Lequel posa sa tête sur son torse, inspirant le parfum enivrant et familier de son odeur, savourant le trouble qui en résultait, une émotion frissonnant sur sa peau que le temps ne parvenait à atténuer.

De son index libre Yamamoto joua avec une mèche argentée, avant de céder à son envie de glisser sa main dans le fleuve soyeux de ses cheveux. Les caresses arrachèrent un soupir de bien-être à Gokudera. Il se cala un peu plus contre son compagnon, frémissant lorsque les jambes musclées du sportif contraignirent les siennes, fuselées dans un jean noir, à se resserrer. Tout le corps de Yamamoto était pressé contre le sien, son souffle venait mourir sur sa nuque. Ses doigts massaient son crâne doucement et sa main droite était désormais sur sa hanche, s'appliquant à en redécouvrir le dessin. C'était aussi intense que du sexe, tout leur désir et leur tendresse contenus dans chaque geste, manifeste d'amour exceptionnellement plus doux que brûlant.

« Hayato, Hayato, Hayato… » Il y avait une forme de douleur dans la voix de Yamamoto, dans la poignante façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom. Gokudera savait que ce n'était pas tant dû à leur abstinence imposée qu'au fait qu'il était dépassé, tout comme lui, par la force de ce qu'il ressentait, un courant phénoménal qui les traversait, et aujourd'hui allait jusqu'à les submerger. Ils se noyaient.

Le lendemain, lorsque leurs amis demandèrent s'ils avaient ou non cédé, ils répondirent à l'affirmative. Ils préféraient de loin que les gens crussent qu'ils étaient des amants inépuisables plutôt qu'ils devinassent combien leur amour était vaste et profond.

Septième anniversaire

En sept longues années de vie commune, c'était la première fois que Gokudera se trouvait être souffrant le jour de son anniversaire. La fièvre lui éclatait le crâne, son corps entier était courbatu et, présentement, il avait si froid qu'il en tremblait.

Yamamoto était assis près de son lit en une veille attentive et inlassable, indifférent au fait qu'il risquait d'être malade à son tour. Il aurait voulu extraire la souffrance du corps de Gokudera et la porter à sa place, mais il ne pouvait que lui offrir sa présence et sa dévotion scrupuleuse.

« Tu as mon gâteau ? »

La voix de Gokudera était faible et à peine eut-il parlé qu'il ferma les yeux, un rai de douleur venant lui ceindre le front.

« Oui, mais tu ne peux pas le manger maintenant. Il y a de l'alcool dedans et ce n'est pas compatible avec tes médicaments. »

Gokudera était trop épuisé pour seulement réussir à éprouver de la déception. Il clôt lentement ses paupières. Le visage de Yamamoto indiqua clairement qu'il était désolé et qu'il se sentait coupable.

« Serre-moi fort » demanda alors Gokudera.

Yamamoto s'exécuta avec docilité. Le corps de son amant ne lui avait jamais paru aussi frêle, aussi vulnérable. Il aurait pu briser Gokudera s'il l'avait étreint aussi vigoureusement qu'il le souhaitait.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… »

C'était la première fois que son amant contractait une maladie dont l'envergure dépassait le simple rhume et il ressentait un sentiment de dénuement total, à la manière d'un enfant. Cette perdition lui faisait entrevoir une réalité qui jusqu'à lors ne s'était jamais imposée à lui : un jour, Gokudera mourrait. Cela semblait si incongru et si invivable qu'il rejeta instantanément cette pensée, mais une petite voix cruelle en lui l'incrustait désespérément dans son esprit. Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La faiblesse de Gokudera autant que sa prévenance le ramenèrent à lui. Il se morigéna intérieurement. C'était à lui de poser cette question, il devait être fort pour deux, en ce moment.

« Très bien. Je songeais seulement à quel point tu es magnifique et désirable. »

Gokudera eut un rire bref et douloureux.

« Excuse-moi » dit Yamamoto en caressant son front, brûlant et humide. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Même au travers de la maladie, Gokudera restait l'un des plus séduisants garçons qu'il ait jamais eu le privilège de rencontrer.

Huitième anniversaire

En dépit du mois de septembre confortablement installé, le soleil brillait avec ardeur et nimbait d'un halo couleur d'or la nudité alangui de Gokudera, qui reposait paresseusement sur les draps froissés. Yamamoto, aussi peu vêtu, embrassa sa hanche, un air de bonheur pur éclairant son visage.

« Encore un peu de gâteau ? » questionna-t-il en caressant nonchalamment de l'index la cuisse de Gokudera.

« Tu veux que j'explose ? » marmonna celui-ci en enfouissant son visage dans son bras replié.

« Pas vraiment » répondit Yamamoto avec une désinvolture affichée. « Je songeais plutôt à ma repaitre de ton corps luxurieux… »

Il se plaqua contre Gokudera, écarta ses jambes cependant qu'il dégageait les cheveux qui dérobaient son regard au sien et l'embrassa tout autour du nombril.

Le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert l'année précédente scintilla un instant alors que la main de Gokudera pétrissait son épaule en signe d'assentiment et de plaisir. Yamamoto songea avec émotion à sa chance inouïe de jouir chaque jour depuis plus de huit ans de l'esprit aiguisé de son petit-ami, de son corps sublime et de sa prévenance rassurante. Cette élection valait toutes les autres.

Neuvième anniversaire

Eux et l'immensité de l'océan, pénétrés des embruns et de l'écho du ressac, le sable doré crissant sous leurs pieds. Il était tellement bon de se tenir loin des batailles, seuls, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ils pouvaient ne penser qu'à s'aimer, faire l'amour avec les vagues pour seules pudiques spectatrices, ignorer qu'ils risquaient à chaque seconde de tout perdre. C'était ce sentiment d'urgence que donne la possibilité exacerbée de voir ceux que l'on aime mourir à tout moment qui avait poussé Yamamoto à ne pas différer sa demande. Ce matin-même, sur cette plage sereine qui les apaisait et les gonflait de liberté, il avait exprimé un souhait longuement mûri, passionnément réfléchi, profondément sincère.

_« Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?_ »

Gokudera avait été saisi d'émotion et de surprise mêlées, avait hoché la tête inconsciemment et l'avait enlacé comme il aurait impossible de le faire sans les déplorables circonstances actuelles de mort qui rode et sans l'amour vertigineux qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient ensuite mangé la rituelle pâtisserie d'anniversaire de Gokudera, un gâteau de riz à la simplicité rassurante en ces temps de bouleversements. Pendant des années leur univers professionnel avait pu être tenu à l'écart, mais depuis quelques mois les drames s'étaient enchainés et la guerre venait inonder jusqu'à leur vie privée. Cette parenthèse paisible était peut-être la dernière.

Ils n'échangeaient pas la plus infime parole, mais la paix qui les entourait, le battement du cœur de l'autre qui emplissait leurs oreilles et se mêlait au chœur des vagues qui meurent, la caresse confuse de la peau du second ajoutée à celle du vent salé, tout cela valait les cris et les orgasmes violents du passé. La jeunesse, son insouciance, sa rage, n'étaient plus désormais qu'un tumulte supplémentaire dont ils cherchaient au maximum à se prémunir. De fait, leurs caresses étaient longues et légères, les bouches passionnées sans hâte, leurs mouvements tout entiers dédiés à une volupté langoureuse et calme, amoureuse. C'était nouveau et merveilleux de savoir jouir ainsi, sans fracas et pourtant d'une façon solaire, une boule de plaisir brut qui enflait dans le ventre et échouait en lumière dans leurs yeux. Les _je t'aime _de la fin qu'ils ne voulaient prononcer.

_Vingt-et-un ans plus tôt _

Gokudera Hayato, cinq ans, avait échappé à la surveillance pourtant rigoureuse de sa nurse et courrait à travers les vastes pièces vides de sa demeure. Ses doigts étaient encore barbouillés de la sauce chocolat de son gâteau d'anniversaire, qu'il avait mangé seul, sous l'œil sévère de sa nourrice.

Il grimpa maladroitement sur le tabouret capitonné de velours rouge du piano et joua quelques notes décousues, maculant les touches d'ivoire. Les pas de sa nurse retentissaient dans le couloir et il s'échappa conséquemment en direction d'un endroit où il serait à l'abri.

Gokudera Hayato détestait les anniversaires. Les siens étaient lugubres, ceux des autres, qui semblaient bien plus amusants, lui étaient interdits. Les présents onéreux qu'il recevait ce jour-là ne différaient pas de ceux qui lui étaient faits le reste de l'année et rien ne venait marquer l'évènement de moindre aspect positif.

Aussi, pendant des années, Gokudera Hayato ne fêta-t-il pas sa naissance, convaincu par ailleurs qu'il était né par erreur, cherchant un sens à son existence qu'il désespérait de jamais trouver.

« Sportif décérébré ! »

Il l'aimait.

« Pff, tu es si stupide… »

Il l'aimait tellement.

« Arrête un peu de me sourire comme ça ! »

_Je t'aime aussi_.

_Du sang. En gerbes dégoulinantes sur les murs, à en rendre les draps pourpres, séchant en plaques immondes autour des plaies de Gokudera. Les balles avaient laissé après l'impact des trous dans la chair d'une surprenante et exacte circularité. Yamamoto avait envie de vomir, mais plus pressant encore était le besoin de toucher Gokudera, s'assurer qu'il était encore avec lui. Parce que, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu._

_La froideur de sa peau, mieux encore que la coagulation, prouvait irréfutablement que Gokudera Hayato avait quitté ce monde depuis plusieurs heures. Yamamoto caressa sa joue glacée qui conservait encore son exquise et gracieuse pâleur, caressée par les cils nacrés. Gokudera avait seulement l'air un peu moins serein que lorsqu'il dormait, plus désincarné, plus vide… Moins vivant. _

_En voulant dégager une mèche qui barrait son visage élégant d'une diagonale soyeuse, Yamamoto constata qu'il tremblait. Tout son corps était secoué par le chagrin et les larmes étaient si abondantes à mesure que la souffrance l'atteignait qu'elles brouillaient sa vue. Il aurait pourtant voulu observer inlassablement l'ultime image de Gokudera qu'il pourrait jamais avoir. _

_Sous l'impulsion de la douleur, au moment où il aurait normalement commencé à hurler de folie, il s'évanouit_.

_Cinq ans plus tard_

« Ci-gît Yamamoto Takeshi et son bienaimé mari, Gokudera Hayato, nos amis pour l'éternité, puissent-ils être ensemble là où ils se trouvent désormais. »

La paix était enfin revenue.

&&&&&&&&&&

Note inutile et anecdotique deux : l'amie qui m'a harcelée pour la piètre obtention de ceci (qui ne la décourage pas d'en redemander), m'a envoyé un texto en référence au passage où Gokudera n'a pas son gâteau immédiatement : « Quand Gokudera n'a pas son gâteau, Gokudera devient méchant, il se transforme en Gokuzilla. » Voilà, ça m'a fait marrer.

Soit dit en passant que l'histoire est terminée, au contraire de mon exploitation, parce que je suis contrainte d'écrire une fin alternative, à venir sous peu. Pour les amatrices de _happy end _only (ce qui n'est évidemment pas mon cas…).


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'auteur stupide : et voilà la fin alternative pourrite à souhait que je ne voulais pas écrire, ce qui m'a pourtant été si subtilement recommandé à coup de « t'aurais pas un truc à écrire ? », que je l'avoue, faible, j'ai cédé.

_Gokudera était endormi. Le drap soyeux avait glissé et dévoilait presque intégralement son corps nu, lequel était d'une sensualité époustouflante et hautement éprouvante que contrariait l'air de pure ingénuité affichée sur le visage du jeune homme. Yamamoto se sentit conjointement excité et profondément attendri. Il décida de se restreindre, sans quoi il baiserait Gokudera si fort que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais se relever. Aimer c'était cela aussi, parfois._

_Dix ans plus tard _

« Takeshi, viens ici ! »

Le ton irrité de Gokudera ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son agacement, qui croissait à mesure qu'il contemplait ce qui jadis avait été une cuisine.

« Oui ? »

Yamamoto savait qu'il aurait pu prendre l'expression d'innocence la plus convaincante du monde, son mari ne serait pas dupe. Il sourit néanmoins avec chaleur, ignorant résolument le regard furibond que Gokudera dardait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de massacre ?! » siffla-t-il en désignant l'amoncèlement bordélique de pâtisseries diverses répandues et émiettées sur la table.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu quelques soucis de transports… »

Il savait que Gokudera ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir ruiné ces gâteaux et, par là, de manquer à leur tradition d'anniversaire.

« Quel besoin avais-tu d'en acheter autant ?

-Je voulais que ça soit différent.

-Très réussi.

-Hayato, je suis…

-Tais-toi. Je tiens seulement à ce que tu prennes conscience que, pour moi, l'essentiel n'est pas de manger un gâteau, le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est uniquement d'être avec toi.

-Mais alors, ça ne te faisait pas plaisir ?

-Si, parce qu'un rituel implique la complicité, quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu nettoieras la cuisine. »

Sur quoi, il quitta la pièce, déposant au passage un bref baiser suave sur la mâchoire de Yamamoto. Dans ce geste, dans son attitude, dans ses mots, il y avait la tendresse du quotidien, la confiance, un relent de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à s'aimer, leur survie, leur futur.

Et Yamamoto, soupirant en attrapant une serpillère, songea avec émotion à tous les anniversaires à venir.

THE (SECOND) END

&&&&&&&

Peuh, quel taux impressionnant de niaiserie sirupeuse nous avons là… Que Dieu me pardonne, mon âme s'est égarée sur le sentier du sadisme cynique.

Note stupide again : commentaire de ma tortionnaire après lecture : « Yamamoto, technicien de surface » et elle a rigolé. Ingrate. Je t'aime 3


End file.
